


The Reason Why

by Kebuyo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x15, 4x15 epilogue, Docks, Episode S04E15 The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause, Fix-It, Internal Monologue, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant Afterwards, Nygmobblepot, Pier, Trust, canon compliant as for 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: Epilogue to 4x15: Ed and Oswald drive away from the pier and Ed thinks about their relationship.





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written (at least for like 10 years), so I'd be very happy about feedback. Also, I'm not a native speaker, so there might be smaller language errors.

On their way back from the pier Ed ventured a closer look on Oswald's face. He was driving him to a black market doctor to get his mouth fixed. Oswald's expression was calm, his gaze focused on the road before them. Looking at his face like this, just sitting next to him now and seeing him like this, seemed so fragile to Edward that he barely dared to move, as if this moment could just fall apart if he even breathed to heavily.

So fragile... So _precious_.

Oswald had saved him. He could still barely believe it. On his way to the pier with Sofia's goons Ed had contemplated numerous scenarios, plans to escape, to safe himself, none of them feasible. He had come to terms with his imminent death, thinking that at least Oswald would get his revenge and make Sofia pay. That Oswald would sacrifice that, after all she'd put him through... For _him_. Even back in the days that would have meant a great deal, but now, after all that had happened between them.

 

_You're the best friend I've ever had._

 

I know.

 

_I don't wanna lose you._

 

I feel it.

 

_I won't call Ed. I won't let you hurt him!_

 

I feel you.

I feel the same.

 

_Trust is so very hard to find in Gotham. But I trust you, Ed._

 

But how can you? After all that I've done to you.

After all that _you_ 've done to _me_ , how can _I_ trust you?

 

 _ʻBut I do.ʼ_ , Ed suddenly realised.

 

_Anything for you._

_I hope you know, Oswald, that I would do anything for you._

 

 _ʻI still wouldʼ_ , he thought. _ʻAnd Oswald would do the same for me. Finally.ʼ_

 

But how was that possible? He recalled Oswald's face when Ed had said ʻYou gave up your revenge for me?ʼ. Oswald's vulnerable, gentle, beautiful face when he struggled to find the right words. His expression when he told him that he trusted him.

 

I know why.

 

He could feel it. The answer to that question. He could feel it when he recalled Oswald's face on the pier. When he looked at him now in the car. When he thought of him.

 

He could feel the answer. It was all around them. But he held it back, did not want to put his thumb on it quite yet.

 

But it was there. He smiled.

 


End file.
